Golden Beauty
by Puchiko Hiwatari
Summary: El renombrado diseñador de modas y dueño de la reconocida empresa Golden Beauty manda a su impulsivo novio a buscar un nuevo modelo para reemplazar al que perdió por culpa de este. ¿Qué hará el desdichado para lograr su objetivo? *DMxAfro* AU
1. Chapter 1

_**GOLDEN BEAUTY**_

_**Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos a Golden Beauty**_

_La gran empresa líder en moda exótica y vanguardista "Golden Beauty" , famosa en toda Europa y parte de América, dirigida por su notable innovador diseñador de modas, dueño y creador joven bello, de cabellera larga, azul claro y ondulada, además de ser uno de las personas más vanidosas del gran reino de la moda y la belleza, compitiendo con las actrices y mujeres más hermosas del mundo, el excepcional sueco de mote "Afrodita". Los únicos que conocen su verdadero nombre, se piensa que son sus padres pero realmente es una incógnita. Su glamorosa empresa abarca varias líneas de ropa y distribuidoras, emplazadas principalmente en las importantes ciudades de los países europeos, asiáticos y americanos. En esta época del año, el verano, es su verdadero fuerte, ya que especialmente es reconocido por su línea de moda veraniega y es realmente cuando anega un ambiente de tensión en el edificio principal donde reside su oficina._

Va siendo casi el anochecer, en la oficina, tapizada por una vasta y prendida alfombra rosa pero vigorosamente pulcra como de costumbre al igual que los muebles y cuadros de modelos que lucen lo último de la línea de Afrodita que había sacado hace dos semanas.

Él, sentado y postrado en el amplio escritorio cristalino arraigado en el centro y al final del vasto cuarto, medita en los posibles diseños de su próxima línea de verano, era en esos momentos en que ni el más bullicioso ruido lo desconcentraba; su mirada, de repente, se inclino en las inmensas puertas de caoba brasileña, en lo profundo de sus cavilaciones oyó un sonido que se dirigía a la puerta, no le dio importancia la primera vez pero después esos sonidos se mudaban más estruendosos y es como se dio cuenta que estaban tocando la puerta, adrede los ignoró, teniendo en cuenta que su secretaría ya debería saber muy bien que en esos instantes lo que menos quería fuera la irrupción. Regreso a sus tenaces pensamientos pero una voz familiar proveniente del otro lado de la puerta era lo último que deseaba escuchar.

− ¡Necesitó pasar! Es muy urgente lo que le tengo que contar, es casi de vida o muerte…

—No te creo, la última vez solo entraste para distraerle de no sé qué cosa sin importancia alguna.

—¡Sin importancia!...¡Tu quién crees que soy!

—L-lo siento señor. N-no quería decirlo…

—¡Pues lo dijiste! Como sea voy a entrar…

—¡E-espere!...

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par como si quisieran dar la bienvenida a un rey o a un príncipe que regresaba triunfante de una guerra. Afrodita se restregó la cara y con sus dedos se arrugó la nariz, no quería verlo en estos días de ardua presión pero siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo, que, por esta única ocasión, estuvo de acuerdo con su secretaría que solo lo molestaba para decirle "cosas sin importancia".

—Señor Afrodita, yo no quería, es que…—hablo entrecortadamente la joven secretaría de cabellos verdes.

—No se preocupe señorita Shaina y ya le dije que no me diga señor que se escucha como si ya fuera viejo— dijo azorado el peliazul celeste.

—Sí, lo siento —se inclino la joven en son de disculpa.

—¿¡Qué es esto! ¿¡Estoy pintado! —replico un hombre moreno de cabellos azules cortos recién adentrado al cuarto.

—Ya quisiera que fuera así—se quejo el diseñador de modas por su inconveniente visita—. Ya te puedes retirar señorita Shaina, yo me las arreglaré— la mujer peliverde asintió y salió de la oficina cerrando meticulosamente la puerta ya que lo que menos que quería su jefe era más escándalo.

—Claro que te las vas arreglar mi querido pecesito sueco —el joven moreno se fue acercando tersamente al diseñador de modas tomándolo por la cintura y después de atisbarlo sugestivamente le dio pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

—¡Para esto viniste! — espetó el hartazgo peliazul empujándolo hacia delante—. ¿Cuál es tu supuesta urgencia, cangrejito? — dijo entre tono sarcástico y furibundo.

— ¿Quieres saber cuál es? —inquirió divertido.

— Pues la verdad no me interesa— bufó exasperado—. Mira, si vas a decirme una tontería mejor ni te molestes que ahorita estoy a reventar con el trabajo. Sabes, es la temporada de calor, playa, vacaciones, trajes de baños, bla bla bla, y necesitó estar solo para crear nueva ropa, estilo, moda…—tomo con su fina mano la mejilla de su amante—…¡por eso no me fastidies!-soltó con rabieta plantándoselo en la cara.

—¡Oh! Que lindo te ves cuando estas enojado—dijo con mofa e inmutable por la palabrería de su pareja—. Para eso vine, para quitarte el trabajo.

—Sí, ya lo sé— el peliceleste ya no sabía qué hacer con él.

—Digo, para quitarte un peso de encima — rectificó al vislumbrar la faz de exasperación de su amante y comenzó a explicar —. Conoces muy bien que soy el presidente de la compañía automovilística Cáncer Botuccini en Italia, unas de las más prestigiosas de Europa — carraspeo para proferir adecuadamente su enunciación—. Mi padre, el dueño, aceptó la idea de unir tu industria con la mía solo por este verano para promocionar los nuevos modelos de carros que elaboramos.

—No te entiendo, no creo que haya relación ropa con carros— interrumpió algo confundido por la noticia.

— Es cierto, pero eso no es lo único mi pecesito. Con tus nuevas prendas que saques y los carros de último modelo para este verano podemos ganar mucho— dijo ilusionado el moreno.

—Creo que sigo sin entenderte y además como me vas ayudar aligerarme el trabajo— atajo de nuevo cruzándose de brazos tratando en vano de atender su propuesta.

— Déjame acabar mi amor — emitió un poco azorado por sus "acostumbradas" intervenciones—. Mi padre tiene amigos diseñadores de moda reconocidos mundialmente como Gustini, Pucci, Lily Lu, entre otros, y estuvieron dispuestos solo por esta ocasión a trabajar juntos y con sus modelos para dar en contiguo la inauguración de la salida de la línea de moda de verano diseñada por los grandes artistas de ropa y además de los carros ultimo modelo de mi compañía—remato con una fastuosa sonrisa esperando con hito el consentimiento de su amante.

— O sea, ¡¿que podré trabajar al lado de Lily Lu y Gustini? —chilló emocionado.

—¡Sí! Y otros más —sentenció al igual de bullicioso.

—Aunque Pucci me cae mal…está bien, aceptó —se volvió al peliazul esbozando una sonrisa efusiva —. Por primera vez tu visita fue para algo bueno Death Mask—dijo seguro de sí mismo y con regocijo por la noticia, por lo que acto seguido, se abalanzó contra su novio y le plantó un empalagoso beso en la boca. Sus inquietudes y tensiones se habían desvanecido, no podía creer que iba a punto de diseñar ropa con sus ídolos, los cuales eran desde que fue un estudiante de diseño de moda.

—¿Afrodita? —llamó al peliceleste que este se encontraba exultante abrazándole el cuello y su cabeza recargado en su viril pecho.

—Dime Maski querido.

—Necesitó unos modelos tuyos para que presenten mis carros, ya sabes, para lo que saben trabajar: _modelar_. Claro que también van a modelar la ropa pero…—izó la mirada gesticulando una sonrisita pícara—…quieren que sean muy jóvenes y por supuesto lindos y guapos. Son las preferencias de los diseñadores de moda- musitó esto último al oído del joven diseñador acariciando sus cabellos tersos.

—No te preocupes, tengo muchos, escoge los que tú quieras — soltó completamente desentendido de sus preocupaciones.

En su solemne santiamén, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una femenina jovial voz irrumpió.

—¿Señor?...

—¿Que pasa querida y linda Shaina? —Afrodita se mostraba embelesado al abrigo de su amante que habló sin pensar y por lo que su secretaría extraño mucho por el difícil carácter de su jefe.

—Tengo algo importante que decirle y no creo que le gusté.

—Dilo pequeña que no te voy a despedir y nada por el estilo— izó la cabeza hacia la dirección de la joven para dedicarle una jubilosa sonrisa con los ojos cerrados que causó recelo en ella.

—Ah ah…—por un momento se le esfumaron las palabras —. El señor Paul Coulee se ha ido, es decir, renunció —al concluir, las comisuras de los labios cereza del peliceleste se aplacaron pero mantenía aún los ojos cerrados.

—¿Como, Shaina? —inquirió, apareciéndole un ligero fruncido del ceño, a la joven peliverde que solo asomaba la cabeza por una puerta, que ni pensarlo dos veces ansió desaparecer y escapar a su oficina. Ella sabía bien que no le convenía y sabía aún mejor que Paul Coulee era uno de los mejores modelos y de los primeros que acompaño a sus inicios de su bello patrón, era casi como su amigo de trabajo de toda la vida.

—Pues verá — trató de que no se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta confiando en que ella no tenía la culpa si no otra persona—. Él vino a quejarse no hace unos minutos que quería hablar con usted seriamente pero yo le dije que se encontraba muy ocupado, entonces, no se contuvo y me reprocho que el joven italiano, es decir, su novio lo había molestado por meses insultándolo como— carraspeo su voz antes de imitar la del propio moreno—, "¿En serio estudiaste modelaje?", "¡No sé porque diablos te contrataron aquí! Deberían enviarte como modelo de un pueblo promocionando ropa de segunda mano", "Crees que con ese cuerpo de mierda vas a impresionar a tus superiores" — suspiro con hondura para después proseguir su casi perfecta representación pero lo último imitó los ademanes y la voz del ex modelo —. Hasta me dijo "Sabías que Afrodita en cualquier momento te va botar porque ya le aburriste".

El "Adonis" proveniente de Suecia asía cada vez con mayor vehemencia la camisa de su novio y sin andarse con cuidado de sus uñas que empezaban a empotrarse en el poco abdomen bronceado descubierto del italiano al presenciar las nuevas noticias que le retumbaban los oídos. Por una extraña razón, el moreno no se quejaba de dolor.

— Pero él hizo caso omiso a lo último e intentó contactarte muchas veces pero siempre le decían que estabas ocupado y que no querías verle— la secretaría remató induciendo al diseñador exitoso completo asombro poniendo los ojos como plato. De repente, advirtió que ya no tenía los brazos de su novio rodeándole y lo encontró directo a él, un poco alejado y con los brazos estirados hacia su pecho como queriendo detener un gigantesca roca.

—¡Tú fuiste quien inventó todo eso maldito infeliz! —espetó por fin, había vuelto al verdadero Afrodita pero más impetuoso. El italiano sentía una soga muy cerca de su cuello, se le había olvidado lo que iba a argumentar hasta la secretaría dio un brusco respingo pensando en que no le gustaría estar en su lugar—. Ahora, si quieres que este en tu estúpido evento me conseguirás un modelo como mi Paul ¡Desgraciado cangrejo italiano!

—¡D-déjame explicarte! Además la inauguración es dentro de una semana— exclamo con urgencia aunque por fin pudo hablar la rabia del peliceleste se intensificaba con cada palabra que él profería.

—¡No me importa! ¡Vete de mi vista y no vuelvas hasta que me traigas uno nuevo! — bramó dándole la espalda a su amante.

Dicho y hecho, el peliazul decidió mejor largarse ya que sabía que no era buena idea calmarlo en ese estado, esperaría hasta que se le pasará, la verdad tenía unas ganas de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a la secretaria en ese instante y los demás días de su vida hasta que la corrieran pero con el nuevo y gran encargo que le surgió declinó la idea.

¿Cómo le haría para salir de esta?. Quería mucho a su angelito aunque tuviera una actitud efusivamente quisquillosa y casi intratable "a veces", pero el era la única persona consciente que conocía en el fondo que realmente era un total amor, sensible y de lo más lindo que pudiera existir, por eso, no lo pensaba perderlo por una "tontería". Encontraría la forma para resolverlo ¡Pues claro! Como no se le había ocurrido, una gran fiesta pomposa para encontrar el perfecto modelo, eso le encantaría a su pecesito.

_La veraniega tarde se hacía cada vez más larga pero no afectaba en nada a los estudiantes de preparatoria, era el último día de clases y el inicio de las vacaciones estivales, solo unos minutos más y todo el martirio de tareas, exámenes y trabajos exasperantes se habrán ido, aunque sea por unas largas semanas. _

Llegó el esperado momento y muchos de los jubilosos y mancebos estudiantes se precipitaban y agolpaban para cruzar la puerta de su salvación, otros prefirieron quedarse un rato más con sus amigos para intercambiar comentarios de sus planes para vacaciones y algunos optaron quedarse para jugar algún deporte.

Un joven rubio corría apremiante dibujando una alegría en su rostro. Se detuvo en el umbral de un salón que prendía un letrero en la puerta con una leyenda de: "Vestidores". Traía cargando un periódico por un brazo, izó la vista a la puerta y vaciló en tocar pero se armó de fuerzas y lo hizo, nadie respondió, reiteró de nuevo, dos veces más y una suave voz enunció su nombre.

— ¿Hyoga?

—¡Shun! —viró hacia donde provenía la voz de su amigo y no lo puede creer, esta todo sudado que hizo que su playera blanca ligera y sus cortos shorts vinos marcaran su esbelta figura, cerró sus ojos y ladeo el rostro al lado contrario a la de su amigo para que no notara el sonrojo que aparecía cernir copiosamente su cara pero por un momento pensó con picardía en la buena idea que tuvo su compañero al meterse al Club de Corredores.

—¿Qué te pasa Hyoga? — inconscientemente volteó la vista a sus propios atavíos —. ¡Ah! Te doy asco porque estoy empapado de sudor—empezó a soltar unas risitas y el rubio dio gracias que no advirtiera de su verdadero sentir—. ¿Y ese periódico?

—T-te lo traje, Shun— se reincorporó y estiró la mano para entregarle el papel negro-blanco —. ¡Mira! —señaló efusivo a un anuncio, el peliverde contempló el anuncio y reparo de que se trata de un aviso de la reconocida empresa de moda "Golden Beauty" donde ofrece una invitación para buscar a su nuevo modelo y que participara en un gran evento junto a la gran compañía automovilística "Cáncer Botuccini" y que esto se realizará en una fiesta solemne de disfraces. El joven peliverde quedó totalmente sobrecogido, su más grande sueño es ser modelo y mejor aún en un gigantesco universo de moda como es la Golden Beauty, resultaba una increíble oportunidad que se le presentaba en las manos.

—Tú crees que yo podría hacerlo, son muchos los que van a concursar y los jueces deben ser exigentes—dijo exaltado.

—¡Claro que lo podrás hacer Shun! —espetó jubiloso el rubio.

—¿Por qué crees que podría hacerlo?

—Porque..porque…—fue una buena pregunta que él conocía exactamente la respuesta pero la pena le estaba ganando— … ¡P-porque eres una hermosa persona con un perfecto cuerpo y tienes mucha oportunidad de ganar! — soltó espontáneamente dejándolo sin aliento y muerto de la vergüenza por lo que acababa de vociferar y deseo que no estuviera alguien por los alrededores escuchando.

—Si tú piensas eso… ¡Entonces voy a ir Hyoga! — exclamó flipado y alegre el mancebo Shun que para la suerte del rubio, su querido amigo no mostró incomodidad a sus palabras farfulladas —. ¿Verdad que me acompañaras?

—Este…con mucho gusto Shun— repuso exhalando hondamente. No lo podía creer pero así era. ¿Iba a tener acaso una cita con el joven que le robaba suspiros?. ¡No! Estaba confundiéndolo, solo era su amigo y él lo acompañaría para apoyarlo.

_Dentro de una modesta cantina estilo a las antiguas tabernas de Londres pero indiscutiblemente impresionante por su tamaño, tachonado de fotografías en blanco y negro enmarcadas de madera que encarnaban sucesos casuales y personas de la alta sociedad que habían asistido alguna vez al "El Tarro del Gran Jack" que ahora era visitado por el joven italiano Death Mask y su mejor amigo Shura, sentados en butacas de largas patas arrimados a la barra. El español reía con frenesí pero con discreción por la anécdota chalada del día que acababa de contarle el pobre italiano._

—Eso estuvo buena que hasta ni puedo tomar un sorbo de mi vino tinto— intentaba reincorporarse pero con tan solo acordarse de eso volvía a carcajear—. Esta vez… ja ja…te mando…ja ja…de vuelta a Italia…ja ja…con todo y…ja ja…carro que le regalaste.

—¡Cállate Shura, tú que sabes! —dio un gran sorbo a su whisky—. ¡Además no fue totalmente culpa mía! —espetó señalando a su amigo con el dedo.

—Tranquis tranquis Death, yo sé que lo que hiciste fue para bien pero también quiero protestar contra ti porque me has dicho cosas similares como a Paul— profirió haciendo un mohín de fastidio pero el moreno ni sé inmuto más bien no le dirigió la mirada y observo taciturno a la nada—. ¿Death, estas bien?. No te lo quería reprochar ¡En serio! Sé que lo haces de broma además por ti soy un supermodelo y siempre te lo voy agradecer por toda mi corta vida — el pelinegro le palpó impetuoso el hombro pero el moreno seguía perdido en su mundo.

—Yo confió que encontraré a alguien en la fiesta de disfraces para que me perdoné y de pasó le contaré toda la verdad aunque no quiera el pez— musitó casi seguro para si mismo que apenas alcanzó a escuchar su amigo, de repente, una sombra apareció delante de ellos lo cual solo Shura giró para identificar la presencia.

—¡Camus! Pensé que ya no ibas a venir, no me digas que otra vez te retuvo el loco de Milo con una de sus babosadas.

—Algo por el estilo—mencionó con su glacial voz y escapándosele un suspiro.

***************************Flash Back*****************************

El ruido del teléfono hizo estruendo en el sereno y plácido sueño del joven acuariano, abrió los ojos con pereza, tornó a la cómoda para ver la hora en la pantalla del reloj digital, dio un bufido al percatarse de ella ¡Las cinco de la mañana! Quien podría llamarlo tan temprano y para el colmo en domingo, su día de descanso. Tomó yacido el auricular con una mano que se hallaba en otra cómoda al otro lado de su cama.

—¿Bueno? —contestó sin ganas.

—¡_Muy bueno, Camus, amor mío!_ —exclamó una voz jubilosa.

—¡¿Milo? —solo pensó en "_que no podía ser posible_".

—¡_Camus! ¡Camus! ¡Camusito! ¿¡Adivina qué!_ — farfulló juguetón el menos deseado interlocutor a esas horas de la madrugada.

—Que pasó Milo—se restregó la sien de exasperación.

—_El pez y el cangrejo van a organizar una gran y súper fiesta y lo que es aún mejor: ¡de disfraces! el próximo fin de semana ¡No nos la podemos perder!_

—¿Qué?. Como te enteraste—estaba absolutamente somnoliento que apenas le entendía.

—¡_Lo sacaron en el periódico!_ — el peliazul no paraba de expresar entusiasmo.

—¿Quee? — se preguntó qué puesto de revistas podría abrir tan temprano y después, se inquirió que exhorto a Milo a comprarlo presuntamente conociendo que él ni leía los subtítulos de las películas.

—_Hoy es tu día de descanso ¡Vamos de compras de disfraces Camus! ¡Será divertido! _

Honestamente a Camus no le gustaban las fiestas y mucho menos tenía ganas de ir a comprar trajes para hacer el ridículo, pero, para su desgracia, existían dos buenas razones por lo que tenía que aceptar: primera, siendo uno de los mejores modelos de Golden Beauty lo obligarían a ir y segunda, si le decía que no, Milo le iba a estar insistiendo, o mejor dicho, hostigándolo todos los días y eso significaba llamarle siempre a la cinco de la mañana y eso no lo iba a soportar.

—Está bien—dijo con resignación.

—¡_Yuupii! ¡Por eso te amo Camus! ¡No podría vivir sin ti!_ —así se la pasó parloteando una hora más y otra más para quedarse de ver y luego otra en despedirse, que fue eterno, ya no permitiendo que regresara el francés a los brazos de Morfeo.

**************************Termina Flash Back*******************************

—JA JA JA ¡Por eso llegaste tarde! —los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando sorprendidos al italiano, había salido de su trance sin avisar.

—Por fin volviste, creí que teníamos que meter tu cara al retrete para que despertaras—bromeó Shura.

—Si hacen eso los mató— el moreno se quejó pero ya recuperado y vivaz como solía ser.

—Oye Shura. ¿Y tú con quien piensas ir al festejo? —el acuariano inquirió concentrado en ondear su copa con Cognac recién traído que solo instigó un ligero pasmo al pelinegro pero que advirtieron sus amigos.

—¡Aja! No tienes pareja. ¿Verdad? — el moreno dijo en tono burlón.

—¡Si tengo! ¡Digo no! —la cuestión puso al español más sobresaltado.

—¡Saca la sopa maldito! ¿¡Quién es! — insistió ferviente el italiano en toda la permanencia en "El Tarro del Gran Jack", en cambio, Camus se la pasó realizándole preguntas más comprometedoras que el español se hacia cada vez más chiquito en su butaca deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

**Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, la verdad, son únicamente dos partes. Pienso que si lo publicara completo sería muy largo y tenso para leer je je **

**Agradezco de todo corazón que me hayan regalado su tiempo para leerlo y de paso, no les suplico, pero si me dejaran un review, de lo que ustedes me quieran comentar, si estuvo feo, si les pareció divertido, etc. Me hacen feliz sus comentarios X3**

**Al igual le doy las gracias a mi hermana por brindarme su apoyo. ¡Cuídense mucho! ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**GOLDEN BEAUTY**_

_**Capitulo 2: El Solemne Roses Carousel y algo más**_

_Había llegado el esperado y glamoroso día de la "Fiesta de Disfraces" para escoger el esplendoroso modelo que reemplazaría al híper amigo del diseñador de modas Afrodita aunque el italiano no quisiera admitirlo y por que no, aprovechar que también acudían invitados famosos y reconocidos en el mundo de la "alta costura" y de "carros extravagantes" para dar el aviso de la enorme inauguración que darían el joven diseñador y su novio, claro, si encontraban al modelo. Era sábado por la noche, la vasta fila se hacia notar de personas coloridas y exóticas afuera del gran antro pomposo "Roses Carousel" conocido por su sublimes eventos llenos de jovialidad especialmente dirigido para personas nice o fresas._

El muchacho de cabellera rubia observó nerviosamente su reloj, eran justamente cinco para las ocho que nada más provocó que se tensara más porque a las ocho en punto era el inicio del espectáculo y todavía no llegaba la personita que deseaba ver, es decir, se supone que él tenía que llegar tarde y no su amigo que era el que le importaba participar en el concurso.

Adosado a la pared, vestía un conjunto elegante de un capitán de un galeón con un saco azul eléctrico largo de mangas anchas dobladas y de cuello deportivo grueso sobre una camisa blanca con varios olanes cayendo desde el cuello combinado con los típicos pantalones bombachos cafés que se ajustan a las rodillas y unas botas negras y largas. Reparo que había mucha gente atractiva pero se convencía que su querido amigo podía opacarlos lo cual fue su sorpresa al salir de sus pensamientos por voces de los presentes que proferían asombro ya que delante de él una hermosa musa se acercaba, era el bello peliverde que usaba un chitón ondulado blanco como la nieve que contrastaba a la negrura de la noche que hacia descubrir el torso derecho de su esbelto cuerpo nívea y traía una corona de hojas de olivo, análogo como si fuera un filosofo griego demasiado embelesador para los ojos azules del rubio.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, es que no me podía acomodar bien el vestuario— dijo el peliverde algo apenado.

—A-ah no eh, no te preocupes, llegaste a buena hora — salió por suerte de su enajenador panorama dando una risita tímida, anhelaba que esa iba hacer la mejor cita de su vida o él así quisiera que fuera.

La fila empezó a avanzar avisándoles que ya habían abierto las puertas del antro, cuando les tocó su turno para entrar quedaron boquiabiertos por el espacioso salón pintada violácea donde las paredes bosquejaban figuras ovaladas, estrellas y corazones hechas de luces por lámparas furtivas en el techo. En la parte central e inferior estaba el escenario que era grande pero a diferencia del color del salón, la pared era blanca enmarcada con una cortina dorada gigantesca abierta como de teatro se tratará, un hombre de smoking blanco de saco con dos lengüetas largas que le caían desde la cintura y prendido con un moño rojo en el cuello hizo presencia en el escenario colocándose cerca del micrófono.

—Bienvenidos señores y señoritas a esta esplendorosa fiesta que va a estar llena de diversión y locura hasta ¡REVENTAR! — espetó con gran fogosidad y dio una pausa—. También habrá un concurso del mejor disfraz así que no se desprendan de ella porque el premio va a ser nada menos queeeeee…— dijo arrastrando las palabras vislumbrando flipado a la gente —…¡Va a ser SORPRESA pero que gozara el ganador! ¡Disfruten de esta majestuosa noche que podría ser la única en sus vidas! ¡A sus órdenes su imparable y descontrolado anfitrión: SHION! — esto último lo dijo con mucho énfasis y exultación, de repente se apagaron las luces y otras se prendieron de aún más colores y movimientos más rápidos y trémulos, el presentador había desaparecido del escenario y la música se hizo sonar estruendosamente lo que dio lugar a que algunas personas se animaran a bailar.

— ¡Esta grandioso, no Dita! — el moreno vocifero bailando impetuoso con un traje de pirata con todo y parche en el ojo, paliacate rojo y una arracada dorada colgando de su oreja derecha, sensualmente abierto de la camisa de mangas bombachas dejando mostrar sus bien formados pectorales.

— ¿¡Eso es Macho Man! — el peliceleste puso un mohín de repugnancia todavía no comprendiendo porque había aceptado venir a esa "fiesta" si se le puede decir así y el único que no vestía con disfraz solo un traje blanco más discreto que el del presentador.

Él ni había participado para nada en ella pero enterándose del evento debido a los anuncios que ostentaban en los periódicos, carteles y revistas tal como en su propia _magazine,_ estasnombraban a su empresa, por eso no se lo iba a perdonar, entonces recordó la razón de porque le permitió al cangrejo hacer eso y de su asistencia: si va a ser para elegir al nuevo modelo, él especialmente tiene que realizarlo y las características que debía cumplir eran muy exigentes, no cualquiera entra y mucho menos, no se iba a fiar del moreno ya que segurito cualquier personita atractiva que atisbara, directamente le ofrecería el empleo sin dudarlo ¡Si ya lo conoce como la palma de su mano!

—¡Sí! ¡Él que te encanta _bambino_! —prosiguió bailando sin cesar la pegajosa canción a un lado de su novio —. ¡_Macho, macho man! ¡I´ve got to be, a macho man!_ — cantaba efusivo al ritmo de la música.

—¡No me encanta! — el pez parecía más azorado que cuando había puesto un pie en el estrafalario lugar. Mientras la pista de música cambiaba a "Dancing Queen" de "Abba".

— Pensé que te gustaba ya que eres fanático de la música disco y esta fiesta va a ser especialmente de eso para ti — aminoro los pasos de baile para mirar a su novio.

— A ti te fascina la música disco y esto lo hiciste para ti y bien que lo sabes cangrejo egoísta ¡Y más te vale que me encuentres al modelo si no adiós a todo lo nuestro! — con estas últimas palabras se retiro de su vista colapsado de furia dejando al moreno resentido y parando de bailar.

Dos chicos, en especial uno apremiaba sus pasos hacia él zarandeándole los hombros a su llegada.

—¡Cangrejo cangrejo cangrejo! ¿¡Adivina qué!

—Déjalo Milo, no ves en qué estado esta — Camus reprochaba al griego que abrazaba a un lamentable Death —. ¿Otra vez Afrodita? — inquirió indiscretamente luciendo un modesto pero elegante traje de Drácula, que indujo al moreno que cabizbajara más la cabeza.

—Tú también lo estas molestando Camus, pero yo le alegraré — movió al italiano frente a ellos aún con la cabeza gacha— ¡Camus y yo vamos a participar en el concurso de disfraces! ¿¡No es genial?

—Tu Milo, yo no — corrigió gélido al bicho.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Con mi súper disfraz de hombre lobo voy a apantallar en el escenario! —ciertamente era cierto lo que dijo, traía un increíble vestuario de licántropo como salido de película de terror asiendo de un brazo su casi real máscara de lobo. De pronto, otra vez las luces se apagaron y se prendieron unas blancas iluminando solo el gran escenario apareciendo de nuevo el presentador.

—Damas y caballeros, daremos comienzo a uno de los eventos más importantes de la fiesta y por el cual muchos están aquí: ¡el Concurso para escoger al nuevo modelo de GOLDEN BEAUTY! — se escuchó el bullicio del público impetuosos por glamoroso acontecimiento.

—¡Oye cangrejo! ¡Ya dará el gran comienzo de la verdad! — viró para animar al moreno—. ¿Cangrejo? — advirtió que ya no se encontraba ahí y lo buscó con la mirada alrededor de toda la gente entre la oscuridad y luces trémulas. El presentador dio un giro que hizo recordar a Michael Jackson y retorno al micrófono.

—¡Con ustedes las personas que promovieron este LOCO evento! — alargó su brazo en dirección a la parte posterior del escenario que se iluminó mostrándose a dos individuos sentados en sillas altas y anchas decorado con figuras doradas encrucijadas como si de reyes se tratasen.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si es el cangrejo y el pez! Como es que Maski fue para allá si hace un momento estaba con nosotros, acaso, ¿se puede teletransportar? — expresó inverosímil y a la vez maravillado hacia Camus, pero este lo ignoraba.

—Es el dueño y director de la empresa estrella "Golden Beauty" de modas reconocida por su extravagancia y desfiles fuera de este mundo: ¡el joven diseñador AFRODITA! — se escuchó el mar de vítores al levantarse con sutileza de su asiento —. Y el presidente de la majestuosa compañía automovilística "Cáncer Botuccini" directo de Italia con más de cien modelos de carros propios: ¡el señor DEATH MASK!-la ovación se hizo oír de nuevo al pararse con estilo de su "trono".

Death Mask le dirigió una sonrisilla a su novio pero este lo desdeño y volvió a tomar asiento por lo cual desapareció la sonrisa de sus labios y cambió a un mohín de desagrado para postrarse en su presunciosa silla.

—¡Y aún falta una persona gente MANIATICA!

Ahora el foco de luz blanca alumbró hacia un joven de cabellos castaños y dorados utilizando un traje elegante de gánster típico, es decir, azul marino con varias rayas blancas y tanto en su sombrero de solapa en plato además de gafas oscuras que lo hacían ver cool, caminaba con gran estilo que solo le faltaba para rematar como artículo del disfraz una metralleta y un cigarro para parecerse a un completo mafioso.

—Venido desde Grecia, denle la estrepitosa bienvenida a AIORIA, ¡el fotógrafo de modelos más reconocido por el fashion mundo de la moda! — se enderezó en medio del escenario sacando su increíble artefacto, la cámara fotográfica, de la espalda como si fuera un truco de magia, mostrándolo ostentosamente al público.

— Contrataste a Aioria ¡el León Psicópata de la Fotografía! — el peliceleste inquirió atónito al moreno, esto si no se lo esperaba de él, tenía presente que el fotógrafo era uno de los mejores indiscutiblemente, había participado en bastantes eventos y desfiles de las más famosas marcas de moda además que trabajaba en revistas de gran renombre, no lo podía negar, y tenerlo en esta estrafalaria fiesta, era como si el verdadero Batman llegara como animador a una fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño cualquiera —. ¡No lo puedo creer! — abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Pues creerlo, es real — el moreno sintió que había anotado seis puntos en un partido de fútbol americano.

El fotógrafo talentoso pasó a lado de ellos no si antes ofrecerles una reverencia fastuosa desprendiéndose del sombrero figurándose a un caballeroso gánster y tomo asiento en otro esplendoroso "trono" que se emplazaba a un costado del sueco lo cual antes él no había reparado en el mueble por su hastío y enfado a Death Mask.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora que ya los hemos presentado, gente HERMOSA…! — el peliverde giró el micrófono con fervor y se lo aproximó a su boca —, ¡Pasaremos al maravilloso DESFILE de modelos y claro, con disfraces para hacerlo más DIVERTIDO!

— Espero que no te moleste lo último Afrodita — expresó con un poco de culpa el moreno casi mascullando.

— Es extraño que pronuncies mi nombre tan simple Death Mask — no tornó a mirarlo y al igual que el moreno pronuncio escueto su nombre —. Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Shion.

— ¿Shion? — inquirió el moreno como si no supiera quien fuera.

—Sí, el animador — por fin ladeo hacia su novio —. Debo admitir que esta fiesta de disfraces es gracioso y divertido hasta tal punto — movió sus labios como queriendo moldear una sonrisa forzada.

—Ya sabía yo que estos tipos de fiestas te encantan aunque no lo quieras admitir — el moreno si esbozo una sincera sonrisa de regocijo ofreciéndosela al peliceleste y no burlona como luego suele hacerlo —. Recuerdo la primera vez que te conocí, fue en una fiesta, de hecho, de antifaces y carnaval — trato de rememorar a propósito izando la mirada al techo-Era de noche, en un inmenso jardín que creo que me perdí en ella — soltó unas leves risillas —, pero gracias a eso pude encontrarme contigo — sus ojos marinos refulgían como piedras preciosas al agradecer tal desorientación —. Si, caminé para buscar a un amigo que estaba en el vestíbulo de la entrad de la mansión o algo así y cuando pensé que nunca lo encontraría, ahí te vi, columpiándote suavemente en esa banca-columpio blanco con tejado condecorado con rosas al igual blancas en las cuerdas de sujeción, ahí tu solo con una especie de túnica azul claro ceñida a la cintura y las manos revestidas de guantes de encaje de rosas, tu cabello largo y suelto con una rosa roja reposada en la oreja y el infalible antifaz blanco y modesto como a ti todo te gusta pero que aún así resaltaba tu belleza inmersa que por un momento pensé que eras una ninfa de la mitología griega.

—De hecho, te acercaste a mí y me preguntaste que qué hacia una hermosa ninfa sola en una soñadora noche de carnaval — interrumpió e imitaba ligeramente el tono de cómo se lo dijo aquella noche —. Y te espantaste cuando te conteste que era un hombre, tonto-soltó una suave risa alegre a lo último que había dicho.

—Bueno, eso no importa — se volteo un poco avergonzado al llegar ese recuerdo a su mente.

—Además desde cuando eres tan cursi de lo que ya tienes al estar a solas conmigo — se torno por completo dándole la espalda al fotógrafo que revisaba tenazmente los últimos ajustes a su cámara para el desfile, ignorando la plática de ellos.

El peliceleste dibujó en su faz un gesto de sutileza interrogación a lo que había expresado que causó más vergüenza en el peliazul lo cual el diseñador hizo una mofa discreta pero exultada que únicamente advirtió su pareja.

—Bueno, ¿por qué tanta gracia? — espetó con un mohín de enfado fingido.

El sueco reía delicadamente con mucha diversión.

-No te enojes cangrejit…

Comenzó a emitirse una música electrónica para luego cambiarse a una canción de música disco muy conocida "That's the way I like it" de "KC & The Sunshine Band" , el animador reitero a dar un giro tipo al "Rey del Pop" para después hacer uno de sus famosos pasos hacia atrás deslizándose sobre el piso que hacía creer que era fanático de él, alzó vivaz el micrófono y empezó a enunciar algo.

—¡Con ustedes al primer modelo de este desfile ABRASADOR! La hermosa señorita MARIN cautivándonos con un disfraz espartano que se nos viene a la mente a XENA: ¡la princesa guerrera! — denoto hacia ella como lo hizo con el diseñador y el presidente de carros, mientras que el León Psicópata de la Fotografía se mueve entorno a la pelirroja espartana dando flashazos como un verdadero experto y en sí lo era y más.

—¡Que preciosura de mujer! ¡Ella es la elegida! —el italiano vociferó hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven que debido a esto recibió un bufido por parte del peliceleste—. Era broma — se retracto y mejor decidió callarse y no excitarse por cualquier modelo guapo que se le cruzara en el escenario por lo que continuara del desfile para no arruinar lo ya ganado de armonía de su pececito con él.

La ovación y el bullicio eran inmersos en cada minuto que una persona con disfraz pisaba el escenario, parecía que ya habían caminado sobre él como treinta modelos y todavía su "amigo querido" no hacía aparición, pensaba el rubio ahora capitán de un galeón por esa noche.

Momentos antes se las había arreglado para traspasar a la multitud y tener un buen lugar cercano al escenario solo para vislumbrar a su adorado peliverde, verle caminar, no, modelar con inherente delicadeza y suavidad como era él, sabía muy en el fondo de su ser y corazón que el podría ganar, por alguna razón se había dado cuenta que el presidente italiano de automóviles emanaba una mirada casi morbosa especialmente a los modelos bellos y hermosos además él se entero que el director diseñador prefería a los modelos jóvenes y andróginos, entonces, esto daba mucho favor a su amigo, lo tenía ganado.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no advirtió cuando el presentador anunció el nombre del siguiente candidato a modelaje, al vislumbrar al individuo que ahora hacía su aparición sus ojos rebosaron de brillo, pero no era un cualquier brillo, era esa luz que te embarga por completo al contemplar un paisaje verde de algún campo o una hermosa playa, en efecto, se trataba de su amor platónico, su amigo: Shun, como lo había imaginado se movía ligeramente ondeando las caídas curvas de su larga chitón nívea, parecía una pluma queriendo bailar en el aire un vals de ballet, era perfecto, al menos para él, su visión se dirigía únicamente el escenario, a Shun.

No se percató que el joven diseñador y el presidente de autos se encontraban casi como él, absortos de tal belleza desconocida, natural y sincera que por poco, si no fuera por la luz cegador y molesto del flash que de un efímero momento dejo de hacerse por que Aioria también fue atrapado brevemente por la innegable hermosura que irradiaba el peliverde, el joven italiano inconscientemente profirió de nuevo un halago comprometedor que le hizo perder todo el momento de pases y segura reconciliación con su peliceleste.

Al igual, el diseñador sueco quedó estupefacto al admirar aquella belleza de arrecifes del mar australiano que en un momento lo comparo con la suya pero deshecho esa idea por su inigualable vanidad, realmente era muy diferente a los otros candidatos anteriores hasta de sus propios modelos, no sabía de dónde provenía ¿tal vez esa vestimenta hacia magia? O era ese cutis de trasero de bebé envidiable que contrastaba con los demás? Lo pensaría muy bien, todavía faltaba más por ver.

El tiempo había transcurrido ni lento ni rápido, a su ritmo, que dio por fin concluido el desfile abrasador como lo diría Shion, la gente volvió a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo antes, después de un letargo de tiempo continuaron los demás eventos como el concurso al mejor disfraz y la pareja de baile más estruendosa de la noche, una sesión de baile con globos en forma de pepino, antifaces y hasta espuma, etc. Y no podía faltar el esperado anuncio de la inauguración de la unión temporal de la línea de moda y automóviles ultimo modelos que se le hizo realidad al presidente de Cáncer Botuccini. Todo acabo a altas horas de la madrugada. Antes de la finalización de la pomposa fiesta anunciaron que el nuevo modelo de Golden Beauty se iba a dar a conocer en la semana.

* * *

><p><em>Fin de semana y una semana más antes de comenzar las clases y regresar a las desveladas por trabajos interminables y exámenes agobiantes que se agolpaban para un solo día pero tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que quedaba para él antes que se tornara más difícil, Shun había participado en la inauguración de la unión temporal veraniega de Golden Beauty y Cancer Botuccini, que debido a esto, había estado ocupado y el rubio no lo ha podido ver desde que el director y dueño de Golden Beauty lo eligió como representante de su nuevo modelo pero todavía estaba en prueba y por ello tenía que asistir a asiduas clases de modelaje, pero en este día de su "descanso" ya no aguantaría más y lo vería. <em>

Con un ramo grande de varias flores como claveles, rosas, tulipanes, entre otras, y el carro que le había prestado su papá, lo raptaría para llevárselo a la playa y por fin demostrarle que no solo sentía que era su amigo, si no que le producía otros sentimientos más tiernos que por fin se atrevería a revelarle. Lo vio salir del porche de la empresa y edificio central de Golden Beauty ataviado de un ropaje totalmente alusivo a un modelo que corría hacia él.

— ¡Hola Hyoga! — jadeó un poco —. ¿Y esas flores?

El joven de cabellera dorada estuvo aturdido por el cambio radical del peliverde.

— S-son para ti — le entregó tímidamente el racimo de aparatosas flores que le tapaba la cara al peliverde.

—Gracias, son tan hermosas — se maquillaron sus pómulos de un ligero color carmín inconscientemente.

—Como tu — repuso con determinación que instigo al peliverde que agachara su cabeza de sonrojo ya consciente de su reacción por esas palabras.

—¡Listo Shun! — abrió la puerta del copiloto de su automóvil color crema.

—Con mucho gusto — asintió sonriente subiendo al auto con las flores pensando en el grandioso día que le esperaría con él: su tierno amigo Hyoga, eso quería imaginar, pero tal vez, tal vez…amigo ya no sería la palabra adecuada, sentía algo de cosquillas revoloteando en todo su cuerpo al estar con él últimamente, que nunca lo había tenido, algo profundo…no sabía que fuera, quizás este día conocería la respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>La noche anegó la sublime casa rodeada de jardines de rosas rojas y blancas pero que ahora no eran visibles por la penumbra nocturna. Había solo una habitación iluminada del segundo piso del lado derecho, un lecho tamaño King Size con sabanas finas y pliegues que caían adentraba en ella, dos seres yacidos uno sobre el otro se hallaban sobre ella.<em>

—Que rico hueles mi Cangrejo Sexy — el peliceleste emitió risitas divertidas mientras recibía embriagadores besos por su cuello.

—Pero tu más mi Pececito del Caribe — izó su cabeza a la altura de su amante para mirarlo de hito a hito con una expresión pícara en su faz.

—No puedo creer que todo haya acabado así, tan estupendo que estuvo — tomó las mejillas del moreno con las dos manos tiernamente.

—Ni yo, por un efímero momento creí que te iba a perder para siempre — se deshizo del dulce agarre del diseñador para apoyar el torso de su mano sobre su frente con profuso dramatismo.

—No seas payaso, además de que estás hablando — lo mira inquisidor al peliazul—, si te refieres a lo de Paul Coulee ya te dije que te perdono.

—Claro que sí _bambino _— depositó un suave beso en sus labios para luego incorporarse de nuevo —. Tu no quisiste hacerme caso al principio por tu actitud impulsiva e iracunda —expresó sarcásticamente acomodándose de rodillas, moviendo irónicamente los hombros y ladeando de un lado la cabeza con un mohín —. Pero lo comprendo-tornó su mirada dulcemente al bello peliazul celeste.

— Ji ji, perdón, como iba a saber que Paul Coulee era un timador, ni imaginármelo, trabajando tantos años con él — mostró un gesto de disgusto al venirle la imagen del ex modelo a su mente —. Te doy, por centésima vez, las gracias por hacerlo desistir de mi compañía Golden Beauty — le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción al moreno, se alzó y lo envolvió entre sus esbeltos brazos enternecidamente.

— Nos vamos a caer de la cama que estoy en la orilla — dijo entre bromeando y verosímil lo cual el pez lo soltó divertidamente —. Ya que viene al tema, te acuerdas que en la fiesta de disfraces hubo un concurso al mejor disfraz. Adivina quien ganó.

—Ji ji no sé, me perdí esa parte — recordó que en ese lapso del evento fue a revisar los protocolos de los candidatos a modelo.

—¡Pues nada menos que el bicho de Milo! — exclamó con sarcasmo como si se tratará del algo obvio —. Lo hubieras visto con su traje de Hombre Lobo en París, en serio, se la rifó actuando como uno pero lo más genial que fue es que hasta el final de su presentación, el bicho loco bailo "Everybody" de los "Backstreet Boys" moviendo el trasero de un lado a otro y en uno de sus pasos, a su "amiguito" por delante como stripper, en serio, con una sensualidad bien patética que no paraba de carcajearme — trató de bailar igualando a lo de su compadre griego —. Y también hubieras visto al pobre de Camus muerto de la pena absolutamente y hasta diciéndome inconscientemente de "porque era su novio" — remato con una risotada implacable que se abrazó del estomago del dolor que emanaba por tal anécdota que solo recibió un fruncimiento del entrecejo por parte del joven diseñador.

—Supongo que por eso ganó.

—¡Exactamente! Pero que a tampoco no adivinas…cual fue el supuesto esperado premio—sentenció concluyendo de carcajear que al peliceleste le alegró.

—Escuche que el "animador loco" mencionó que el ganador gozaría de su premio.

—Ciertamente así lo fue, Milo había ganado un bonche de vales de descuento de varias tiendas de línea de ropa de moda reconocida incluida la tuya. Y bueno, al menos eso pudo alegrarse el cubo francés de la vergüenza que pasó.

—Mira quien lo dice, el sereno y lúcido de los amigos — le observó inquisidor al moreno.

—¡Qué! — se quejó no sabiendo de porque ese comentario de su novio a su maravilloso ser.

—Olvídalo — aleteo su mano hacia abajo —.Vi algo curioso en la fiesta. ¿Sabes si Shura tiene pareja?

—No, el maldito no lo quiso confesar y por cierto. ¿Fue a la fiesta?. Yo nunca lo vi— se quejó porque según su amigo pelinegro no iba a poder asistir, _según su amigo_.

—Sip, yo estoy seguro que lo vi muy comprometedor con Aioria, "el León Psicópata de la Fotografía", creo que llevaba un disfraz de "Fantasma de la Opera".

El peliazul se mostró inverosímil a este comentario.

—Es una desgraciada cabra, pero gracias Dita, ya sé con qué desquitarme — su rostro viró a una de mofa siniestra al vislumbrar lo que le esperaba el desdichado español —. Ahora que lo recuerdo… — se levantó rápido de la cama y se acercó a un inmenso armario abriendo una de sus grandes puertas.

—¿Qué estas hacien…—no finalizo su pregunta al enfocarse de la prenda que colgaba ostentoso de un gancho de las manos del moreno: un hermoso traje de sirena de cola azul turquesa copioso de lentejuelas refulgentes y un sostén de copas en forma de almeja nacaradas.

—Te compré este regalo para que lo lucieras en la fiesta de disfraces pero no te lo quise dar finalmente porque estabas a reventar de cólera si te dijera que lo usaras, pero ahora…— dio un pequeño brinco con el disfraz marino a la cama rosácea para luego dejarse caer de rodillas y acercarse sensualmente a su pareja — … Me harías el favor de p-o-n-e-r-t-e-l-o s-o-l-o p-a-r-a m-í — profirió libidinosamente en sus palabras aproximándole el traje acuático al sueco.

—¡Cangrejo fetichista! — espetó con diversión a su bronceado hombre —. Solo por esta vez — le arrebató el dichoso disfraz mirándole eróticamente al moreno que este arqueo las cejas a tal respuesta inesperada y sintió que un volcán erupcionaba dentro de él.

—¡Eres todo un Dios de las Sirenas! — acabo prendido absolutamente por su amado propiciándole uno de sus besos más apasionantes y seductores.

La romántica noche se hizo notar a punto de caramelo derritiéndose en capas en cada momento que pasaba de ella envolviéndose de un perfume embriagador que solo los amantes conocían muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí me sentiré muy pero muy alegre, en serio, ya que eso significa que si les gusto este humilde fic XD de nuevo, pero ciertamente les agradezco muuuchisimo por haberse tomado la molestia de leerlo ^v^<strong>

**Y además, este capi se lo dedico a Death Mask por su cumpleaños que acaba de pasar X3**

**Comentarios, observaciones, críticas, conjeturas, o lo que ustedes quieran serán muy bien bienvenidos n_n**

**¡Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!^w**^

**P.D. Muchas gracias Saheli y Kala por sus reviews, saben, me hacen muy feliz, y me animan a seguir escribiendo fics je je, por una extraña razón no aparecen sus reviews en el fic por eso no he podido enviarles un mensaje privado de agradecimiento u_u ;_; pero no podía pasarlo por alto asi que utilizo este medio ^u^ espero, que les guste tanto como el otro y disfruten esta última parte. Muchas Gracias por leer y se cuidan mucho! ^w^**


End file.
